Glucose and glycogen were found decreased, while lactate and pyruvate increased after 1 hour of ischemic damage and except for lactate, returned to the control levels 1 hour following the ischemic episode. The recovery of metabolites was stimulated in the ischemic animals when they were under the influence of anesthesia during the $ recovery period. Increased systemic blood pressure did not alter the levels of carbohydrates in the control hemisphere contralateral to the occlusion. On the other hand, the recovery of glycogen, lactate and pyruvate was depressed, while that of glucose stimulated when the systemic blood pressure was increased during 1 hour recovery period and maintained at 150 mmHg.